Between the truth and lies
by amandapanda1523
Summary: What happens when you find out that your own brother single handily ruined your entire life? Please read and review I may change the title I'm not sure I like it and if it fits the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt with a John Cena fan fiction I hope this one will turn out a little better. All WWE wrestlers are owned by the WWE the only The rest of the characters own themselves or were created by me.**

Amanda Callaway was sitting at Steak and Shake with her best friends Lindsey Ray and Michelle Wood when Amanda's boyfriend John Cena walked in.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Amanda asked looking at her friends and then at John feeling really concerned

"We need to talk; can we go outside for a minute?" John asked

"Yeah sure." Amanda said getting up and walking outside with John

"What do you want to talk about?" Amanda asked seeing the look on John's face

"You cheating on me." John said

"What I have never cheated on you?" Amanda asked

"You lying slut!" John yelled

"John, I swear to you that I have never cheated on you I love you." Amanda said through tears

"Whatever bitch, I'm done." John said walking away as Amanda fell to her knees crying and Lindsey and Michelle rushed over to her

"What happened?" Michelle asked

"He said I cheated on him." Amanda said through sobs

"What would make him think that?" Lindsey asked

"I don't know, can you take me home?" Amanda asked

"Yeah of course." Michelle said as they got into the car and left.

At Amanda's house

"How could you do that to John, you really are Adam's sister aren't you?" Amanda's mom Linda asked

"Mom I didn't cheat on John." Amanda said starting to cry again

"And to think he was going to ask you to marry him." Amanda's dad Mark yelled

"Daddy I-"Amanda was cut off by Mark

"Get out of this house you cheating whore!" Mark yelled

"Come on Amanda, you can stay with me lets go pace your stuff." Michelle said as they went to Pack Amanda's stuff and left. Three years later Amanda, Michelle, And Lindsey's apartment In Louisville Kentucky where Amanda was working in OVW on a developmental contract with the WWE. The girls sat watching a movie when the phone rang. Lindsey who was sitting closest to the phone answered it.

"Hello." Lindsey said into the phone. "Amanda it's for you." She said handing the phone to Amanda

"Hello. Yes it is. Yes I can make it. Can I bring my personal assistant and my makeup artist? Great thanks." Amanda said and then hung up the phone

"What was that about?" Michelle asked

"Well the WWE has a storyline to put me in and they want us in Minneapolis Minnesota on Monday." Amanda said

"Yay I finally get to be a makeup artist." Michelle said

"And I get to be a personal assistant." Lindsey said

"Yes you do now let's go start packing, we have a plan to catch in the morning." Amanda said as they all started packing.

The next morning at the airport

"Have you talked to your family since what happened?" Lindsey asked

"Actually I talked to my grandma, she and my grandpa are the only members of my family that apparently believe that I am telling the truth." Amanda said

"Well at least that's two members of your family that believe you." Michelle said

"Yeah and even they can't get my family to believe them." Amanda said

"You know what I think is funny?" Lindsey asked

"What is that?" Michelle asked

"Amanda got kicked out of her house for being accused of cheating on John which she didn't by the way and yet her 30 year old brother got to stay and is still to this day not only not talking to Amanda but he is hanging out with her dad everywhere we look. Now how fair is that to Amanda?" Lindsey asked

"You know you have a point there." Michelle said

"Yeah if we can ever prove that I was telling the truth and find out who told John I think I may have to ask them about that if that is I ever want to talk to them again." Amanda said

"Girl they are your family once we prove your innocence you will have to talk to them again you can't stand it know you have always been a daddy's girl and even though he disowned you, you still are." Lindsey said

"Yeah I guess your right, once we prove my innocence I will have to forgive them but not right away." Amanda said as they called the last boarding call and the girls got on the plane


	2. Chapter 2

"You're putting me into a storyline with them?" Amanda asked almost in shock at the news she just heard.

"I'm sorry honey I know what happened with your family and when they told me that wanted you for this storyline I tried to talk them out of it. It's the only storyline we can put you in." Vince said

"But isn't there someway to like switch two divas, please Vince I'm begging you don't make me work with them I don't think I can handle it." Amanda said

"I'm so sorry sweetie I tried everything I could but they wouldn't budge John and Adam have already agreed to it." Vince said

"Tell me you had to argue with them to." Amanda said

"Yes I did, you know I tried to argue with your dad about the way they treated you when whatever happened but he wouldn't listen to us." Vince said

"Thanks Vince, grandma and grandpa did to but they didn't listen to them either." Amanda said as the door opened

"Hey Vince…" John said but trailed off

**-----------------**

John Cena was walking down the hall of the arena thinking about the new storyline that he was going to have to do with his cheating ex-girlfriend Amanda when he thought of something. John quickly ran to Vince's office to tell him his idea.

"Hey Vince…" John said walking into Vince's office and seeing the three girls he never thought he would see again.

All three of the girls looked a lot different from the last time he had seen them but the only girl he had eyes for was Amanda. Amanda was sitting in the chair directly across from Vince. She had dark brown hair that had blonde streaks in it and was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans torn at the bottom and a nightmare before Christmas hoodie over top of one of his Life Fast Fight Hard shirts. John was shaken out of his thoughts by Amanda's best friend Lindsey smacking himon the shoulder.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" John asked

"Well lets see it could have been because of you ruining Amanda's life but I think for now it was because Vince was talking to you and you were to busy staring a whole through Amanda." Lindsey said

"Oh sorry Amanda." John said

"It's cool." Amanda said rather bitterly

"Still pissed huh?" John asked

"What the fuck did you expect John you accused me of cheating on you, you cost me the love of my life and my family and what expect me to come running into your arms because you like what you see!?" Amanda yelled in question

"No I didn't expect that at all and you did fucking cheat on me, I seen the god damn tape!" John yelled

"Wha-" Vince cut Amanda off by saying "Ok guys that's enough Amanda your clothes for tonight are in your locker room you guys may leave."

"Thank you Vince." Amanda said

"Your welcome, Have fun tonight." Vince said as the girls walked out of the locker room

---------

"That's highly unlikely." Amanda said when Vince's door shut behind her

"What is?" Lindsey asked

"Me having fun when I have to work with the three people I hate the most right now." Amanda said

"Sweetie you don't hate any of them you are just pissed off at them because they didn't believe you." Michelle said

"No I do hate them how could I not hate them, they disowned me for being accused of doing what my own brother did twice." Amanda said

"I know but you can't hate them I mean you and John have a long history I saw the longing in his eyes when he was staring at you he still loves you and you know that your family still does." Lindsey said

"My own family disowned me and the love of my life left me on my knees crying my eyes out. I will hate them for a very long time." Amanda said when they got to her locker room

-----------

"You now John after seeing that interaction I think I would have to agree with Amanda, she never cheated on you." Vince said

"What?" John asked

"John I have known Amanda and Adam for a long time and there is one thing that everyone in her family have in common." Vince said

"And what is that?" John asked

"They can't lie to your face they will look everywhere but into your eyes when they are lying to you." Vince said

"Ok." John said

"When Alannah and Lisa found out that Adam was cheating on them, they confronted him and he tried to lie about it but he wouldn't look at them when he told them that he hadn't cheated." Vince said

"So what does have to me and Amanda's interaction?" John asked

"I watched you two when you were arguing and when she told you that she didn't cheat on you she looked you right in the eye and when you brought up the tape all three of those girls looked completely taken aback." Vince said

"Oh shit I have to go talk to Mark and Adam." John said getting up and leaving

--------

"What did John mean about a tape?" Lindsey asked after Amanda had got ready and Michelle was putting her makeup on

"I don't know I didn't get a chance to ask." Amanda said

"Yeah we noticed that but we also noticed that you may have just got another point on our side." Lindsey said

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked

"When you two were arguing Vince looked at you I think he knows the way you can tell if you're lying or not." Lindsey said

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked

"You know that when you lie you won't look the person in the eye?" Lindsey said

"Yeah?" Amanda asked

"Ok Vince was watching your eyes." Lindsey said

"Oh yeah that's how we knew you weren't lying about it you looked us right in the eye and told us you didn't cheat on him." Michelle said as someone knocked on the door

"Yeah." Amanda yelled

"Amanda, your needed in Adam's locker room." The camera man said

"Ok thank you." Amanda said getting up and walking down the hall


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys we need to talk." John said walking into the locker room

"What about?" Mark asked

"Your daughter." John said

"I don't want to talk about her right now John I'm in a decent mood." Mark said

"Do you know the one think she and Adam have in common?" John asked

"Yeah they can't lie to your face." Mark said

"Huh?" Adam asked

"Do you know how Alannah and Lisa knew you were lying to them?" John asked

"No." Adam said in all sincerity

"You and your sister both can't look you in the eye if you're lying." Mark said

"Ok but what does that have to do with Amanda?" Adam asked

"I walked into Vince's office while he was talking to her, Lindsey, and Michelle and I said something to her and she had a bitter tone in her voice so I was stupid and asked her if she was still mad at me and then we started arguing about it and then Vince stopped us and after she left Vince pointed out that she looked me right in the eye and said that she didn't cheat on me and when I mentioned the tape she-" Mark and Adam both cut off saying "What tape?"

"Let me finish and I will tell you everything. She looked completely taken aback when I mentioned the tape and then I remembered that 3 years ago she looked me right in the eye when she said that she didn't cheat on me." John said

"Yeah, know that I think about it, she looked us in the eye to when we were yelling at her and we were too pissed off to see it. Who showed you the tape?" Mark asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." John said

"Try us." Mark said

"Ok it was…Cody." John said

------------

As Amanda walked down the hall with Michelle and Lindsey she walked past Mark's locker room and heard talking so they stopped and listened

"..I remembered 3 years ago that she looked me right in the eye and told me she didn't cheat on me." John said

"Yeah, know that I think about it, she looked us in the eye to when we were yelling at her and we were too pissed off to see it. Who showed you the tape?" Mark asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." John said

"Try us." Mark said

"Ok it was…Cody." John said and Amanda fell to her knees and started crying and then Lindsey coughed and everyone turned around

"How long were you guys standing there?" Mark asked once they finally got Amanda up on the couch. She had her head on John's shoulder still crying and he was holding her while Mark called Linda.

"We were there long enough to hear that you guys believe her know and that it was her own brother who single handedly ruined her life." Lindsey said as Linda answered the phone

"Hello." Linda said

"Hey honey can you do me a favor?" Mark asked

"Sure what is it?" Linda asked

"Put the phone on speaker and get Cody." Mark said

"Ok?" Linda said quizzically but did it anyway

"Hello." Cody said

"Cody did you show John a made up tape of your sister having sex with someone else to break them up?" Mark asked

"Um…No why would I do that?" Cody asked

"Cody William Callaway don't lie to your father." Linda yelled

"How can you tell that he is lying?" John asked

"He does the same thing as Amanda and Adam and he looked at the floor when you asked." Linda said

"Cody, start talking now!" Mark yelled

"I didn't I swear." Cody said

"Stop lying, your sister is bawling her eyes out in here because of what you did, you ruined her relationship with John and us, why?" Mark asked

"Because I didn't like John and that was the only way to get rid of him." Cody said

"Why what did John do to you?" Amanda asked shakily

"Because he makes you happy." Cody said

"What does her happiness have to do with you?" John asked

"He is in his room and won't come out." Linda said

"Ok, tell him he is grounded and that this conversation isn't over." Mark said

"Ok, I'll let the other guys know." Linda said

"Ok, love you bye." Mark said

"Love you bye." Linda said as they hung up

"Sweetie I'm-"Amanda cut Mark off by pointing at him and saying "I'm not your sweetie anymore!" then she pointed at Adam "I'm not your sis anymore!" then she pointed at John and said "I'm not your baby anymore, you all turned your back on me when I needed you most. I lost the love of my life and got kicked out of my house for being accused of doing the same thing Adam has done TWICE and yet for the past 3 years talking to you and I was shunned by everyone but Lindsey and Michelle, I'm on anti-depressants because of all of you and now you expect me to just forgive you for this you should have believed me!" Amanda yelled and stormed out with Lindsey, Michelle, and Adam on her heals.

Well here is my next chapter it maybe awhile before I can post anymore we had a hacker that put viruses on it so we have to take it in to be re-imaged so hopefully it won't be that long but until then please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

In Adam's locker room

"Amanda, I know your mad at us and you have every right to be, but we have to do this storyline and you have to act lie you like me for awhile and like your in love with John." Adam said

"The being in love with John part won't be hard." Lindsey said

"Why not?' Adam asked

"Because she still is." Michelle said

"Oh well ok then." Adam said as the cameraman came in and Lindsey and Michelle left.

RAW

"Are you sure you can do this sis, I mean your such a nice girl." Edge said

"Bubby, you'll be surprised at what I can do." She said

"Who is that J.R.?" King asked

"Obviously Edge's sister." J.R. said

"I can hear that, but who is she I have never seen her before." King said

"I haven't either and by the sounds of that conversation I don't want to meet her." J.R. said

"I do, I want to see what she looks like from the front." King said as the cameraman left the room

"Si-Amanda, are you coming with us to talk to Cody?" Adam asked catching himself before he called her sis

"Yeah Michelle and Lindsey want to see there family." Amanda said walking out of the locker room with Lindsey and Michelle

-------------

"Hey Mark can I ask you a question?" John finally asked breaking the awkward silence that they had been in since Amanda stormed out of the room

"Shoot kid." Mark said rather distractedly

"Do you think she will ever forgive us?" John asked

"I hope so but I don't honestly know." Mark said

"I hope so to." John said

"John, since you two split, why haven't you been with anyone else?" Mark asked

"Because I love your daughter Mark, I tried everything I could to get over her but she haunted me, she is the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing at night, it's been that way since the day I left her." John said

"Now that's what I want in a son-in-law." Mark said

"If she ever forgives us." John said

"It's us that need to worry." Adam said walking into the locker room and pointing to himself and Mark

"And why is that?" John asked

"Because she still loves you, just give her time and you'll have her back." Adam said

'Thanks Adam." John said

"Is she coming with us to talk to Cody?" Mark asked

"Yeah she is." Adam said

"Good." John and Mark said at the same time

--------------

"Hey Amanda, if you hate John so much, why did you wear one of his wrestling shirts?" Lindsey asked

"Because even though I hate him, I can't stop thinking about him." Amanda said

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked

"Do you remember when you guys asked me why I haven't dated anyone since me and john split?" Amanda asked

"Yeah." Lindsey and Michelle said together

"Well the reason is because when I see any guy I see John's blue eyes and that smile that always melts my knees. He is all I think about when I'm awake and he is all I dream about I have to be with him and it is murder on me not to be." Amanda said

"Then tell him that, he knows that you didn't cheat on him now." Lindsey said

"I'm still mad at him Lin, he should have believed me." Amanda said

"I know that but you haven't seen how real the tape looks yet, if the tape looks real you will have to see his point of view on that one and when he says sorry take him back he still loves you as much as you love him we could see it in his eyes when he was holding you earlier." Lindsey said as the stagehand walked in

"Amanda they need you at the gorilla position." The stagehand said

"Ok thank you.' Amanda said getting up and leaving

"Hey are you ok?" Mark asked when Amanda got to the gorilla position

"Yeah I'm just great." Amanda said

RAW

Edge's music hit so he and Amanda walked out

"Well I have been hinting out for weeks now and now she is here my little sister Imagi." Edge said as the crowed started booing and Edge and Imagi started walking to the ring and waited on the Undertaker to come out

"I hope The Undertake wins this King he deserves a title shot a lot more than Edge does." J.R. said

"Yeah but Edge has his baby sister to help him I bet you he wins." King said

"Yeah me to." J.R. said

"Edge's sister is hot, I wonder if she has a boyfriend." King said

"If she didn't I doubt that Edge would let you near her." J.R. said

"That's probably true." King said as the match started

The Undertaker had the match in the bag until Edge distracted the ref and Imagi got in hit taker with a chair and got out so Adam could pin him.

"Well that Jezebel just cost Undertaker the match." J.R. said

"Yeah well you have to help your big brother." King said

"Well let's see if she will help him beat the champ." J.R. said as the show went off.

Back at the gorilla position

"You did good girl." Lindsey said

"Yeah she did." Mark said coming back

"Thank you." Amanda said not looking at Mark

"Ok guys lets go get our stuff and go and talk to Cody." Mark said

"Ok." Everyone said and then went to there locker rooms to get there stuff.

Well here is my next chapter let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

At the house. It was the most awkward feeling until Cody walked in the door and noticed that everyone was sitting there and then turned around and tried to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mark asked

"Apparently nowhere." Cody said

"Exactly, now you can start your explaining with why you wanted your sister unhappy?" Mark asked

"Because she always got what she wanted and I got left to do the chores because she was always with John and I got tired of it." Cody said

"I wasn't always with John, I was at school." Amanda said

"Whatever." Cody said

"Cody, show us the tape now." Mark said

"I don't have it anymore." Cody said

"Stop lying Cody, get the tape NOW!" Mark said

"Fine." Cody said as he got up and went into his room, got the tape and put into the VCR. Amanda watched the first 5 minutes and then had to go outside crying.

"You know darlin', other than Cody, we are all really sorry about what happened, and that includes John, he still loves you." Mark said sitting down next to Amanda

"Daddy, I can't take this anymore, I love you guys so much and yet you shunned me for three years while Adam got everything. You couldn't care less about what happened to me and I'm your own daughter." Amanda said crying harder

"I know that darlin', we weren't thinking when we found out, we are all really sorry." Mark said

"Daddy, I forgive all of you but I need more time with John and Cody I will never forgive." Amanda said

"Ok, we can all deal with that." Mark said

"Ok, daddy." Amanda said

"Hey guys, we have turned the tape off if you guys want to come back in and help us destroy it." Lindsey said as they walked back into the house and then destroyed the tape and John, Lindsey, and Michelle went home.

Next week on Raw

"Sis, you better be ready for this and you better not fall all over him like all the other girls." Edge said

"Bubby, do you know me at all?" Imagi asked

"Just do what you're told." Edge said

"I will bubby." Imagi said and then the cameraman left

"Your doing good sis, are you going to be able to kiss John tonight?" Adam asked

"Yeah. I'll be ok bubby." Amanda said as Adam's phone rang

"Hello mom what's wrong, ok I will tell them and we will be there as soon as we can. Bye mom." Adam said as he hung up the phone

"Adam what's wrong?" Amanda asked

"Grandma is in the hospital, they don't think she is going to make through the night." Adam said as Amanda fell to her knees

"Lindsey, go get Mark as soon as his match is over, Michelle stay here with Amanda until I get back." Adam said as he walked out the door with Lindsey

1 minute later

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as he, John and Lindsey came into the room

"Grandma…hospital…don't…make…it…night." Amanda said as John grabbed her knowing how close she was to her grandmother

"Ok guys, after our match we have as much time as we need off." Adam said walking back into the room

"Ok." Mark said as someone knocked on the door

"Yeah." Adam said

"Your match is next." The stagehand said

"Ok thank you." Adam said as Amanda wiped her eyes and fixed her make up

RAW

"Well King, lets see if seeing Cena, will make Imagi grow a conscious." J.R. said as Cena's music hit

"Yeah, let's see." King said as Edge's music hit

"Well would you look at the look on her face King, she defiantly knows Cena." J.R. said

"Yeah and by the look on Cena's face, he knows her to." King said

"Yeah I bet they used to date." J.R. said

"Yeah." King said

"The match started out with John beating on Edge to no end until Edge hit him with a spear. Once John got back up Edge distracted the ref but Amanda had rolled her ankle and was down on the floor holding her ankle so John grabbed her arm and spins her around to face him and makes the crowed think that he is going to FU her but instead he picks her up and kisses her as Raw goes off the air.

Once they had got there stuff Adam, Mark, Amanda, and John leave and go straight to the hospital.

"Mom what's going on?" Adam asked

"They say she is holding on for something." Linda said

"What is she holding on for?" Mark asked

"She wants to talk to Amanda." Linda said

"What room is she in?" Amanda asked

"1230." Linda said Amanda walked to the room

:"Grandma, it's Mandy." Amanda said walking into the room

"Hi…sweetie." Grandma said

"Oh grandma please don't leave me, you were the only one who believed me." Amanda said starting to cry

"I will always be in your heart. I need you to do me a favor before I go." Grandma said

"Anything grandma." Amanda said

"Forgive everyone." Grandma said

"I will grandma. I will." Amanda said

"Thank you." Grandma said and then passed away

After the doctors said that she was gone and everyone had left the hospital. Amanda was sitting in the back seat of the car with Adam and John crying on John's shoulder when suddenly Linda asked

"What did grandma say to you?"

"She told me to forgive everyone." Amanda said

"Oh, did you." Linda asked

"Yeah in a way with the exception of Cody." Amanda said

"That's good then, but what about John?" Mark asked

"I think I may have to work back up to forgiving him but I would like to be friends again." Amanda said

"I can deal with that I wouldn't want to jump into anything right away." John said

"That's good." Adam said

"Yeah." Amanda said

Well here is my next chapter sorry it took so long I have been swamped with homework and I have been having a lot of problems with family issues and relationships.


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda's apartment 3 months after the funeral

"So what's going on with you and John, I mean the two of you are so close that you two should already be dating again, why aren't you?" Lindsey asked

"I don't know I still can't get over the fact that he didn't believe me." Amanda said

"Girl, he has done anything and everything to prove to you how sorry he is for that you really should forgive him, he loves you more than he loves wrestling." Michelle said

"Are you sure about that, he has a date tonight with Melina," Amanda said

"Do what; I thought she was dating Nitro?" Lindsey asked

"She was but they broke up." Amanda said

"What does Johnny think of that?" Michelle asked

"He says he is fine with it." Amanda said

"Oh well maybe you should go out with Johnny then, he is really hot." Lindsey said

"Yeah he is but he is John's best friend." Amanda said

"And Melina is one of your and John is dating her." Michelle said

"Yeah but I don't think Johnny likes me like that anyway." Amanda said

"And why not?" Lindsey asked

"Because he never wants to talk to me." Amanda said

"Oh we can fix that." Michelle said

"And how do you plan to do that?" Amanda asked

"You'll see." Michelle said

"I really don't like the sound of that." Amanda said

"You will though." Michelle said

"Whatever, I'm going to bed we have to leave in the morning" Amanda said

"Ok." Lindsey and Michelle said

The next morning at the airport

"Hey Amanda can I talk to you for a minute." Melina asked when she walked up

"Yeah sure." Amanda said

"Are you mad that I am going out with John?" Melina asked

"Why would I be we are just friends?" Amanda said

"I don't know I just thought I would ask because I didn't want to make you mad." Melina said

"Don't worry about it Melina." Amanda said as John Hennigan walked up

"Hey Amanda can I ask you a question?" Johnny asked

"Yeah sure." Amanda said as she and Johnny walked away

"Would you go out on a date with me?" Johnny asked

"What?' Amanda asked completely surprised

"I know you probably weren't expecting that to be the question but I really like you and now that Melina and John are dating I don't see why it would matter to John if I dated you." Johnny said

"So the only reason you didn't talk to me was because you were afraid that John would get mad?" Amanda asked

"Yeah John and I have been friends for awhile and I didn't want to make him mad by talking to you because everyone knows how much he loves you." Johnny said

"Yeah well if he loved me that much he wouldn't be dating Melina." Amanda said

Yeah I know I said the same thing right before I came up here to ask you." Johnny said

"Yes Johnny I would love to go on a date with you." Amanda said

"Ok, I'll call you when I get a chance and we can set a date." Johnny said

"Ok." Amanda said as Michelle and Lindsey walked up

"Hey what was that about?" Lindsey asked

"He asked me if I would go out on a date with him." Amanda said

"And what did you say?" Michelle asked

"I said yes I would." Amanda said

"Sweet, when are you two going out?" Lindsey asked

"I don't know, he said he would call me." Amanda said

"Ok cool." Michelle said as they walked onto the plane

"Hey can I sit next to you?" Johnny asked

"Yeah sure you can." Amanda said as John walked by

"Hey Johnny what are you doing?" John asked

"I'm sitting here with a friend why?" Johnny asked

"Because I don't want you to hurt her like you did Melina." John said

"What the hell ever John, you are telling me not to hurt her but I heard about what you did to her awhile back and I think that that is ten times worse than what happened with me and Melina and not only that you are the one who is hurting Amanda even more by dating Melina." Johnny said

"Guys please don't do this." Amanda said

"Are you dating him?" John asked

"What if I am?" Amanda asked

"What the fuck?" John yelled

"Excuse me but you are dating Melina and I'm not complaining so why the hell are you complaining about me dating Johnny?" Amanda asked

"He is not good for you." John said

"I'm pretty sure that if someone told him I was cheating on him after 4 years, he would believe me." Amanda said

"Ouch Amanda, I thought you had forgiven me." John said

"I had until right now, when you showed up telling me who I can and can't date when you are dating one of my best friends." Amanda said

"But Johnny is one of mine." John said

"Yeah well then you shouldn't mind." Amanda said

"Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you and when he hurts you I'll be the first person to say I told you so." John said walking away

"Wow, can you say Jealous." Johnny said

"Yeah extremely." Amanda said

"Hey can I let you in on a little secret?" Johnny said

"Yeah sure." Amanda said

"I know that you love John and that you really don't want to date anyone but him." Johnny said

"Is it that obvious?" Amanda asked

"Yeah it is and just so you know I didn't hurt Melina she left me for the same reason John did what he did to you." Johnny said

"Who told her you were cheating on her?" Amanda asked

"I haven't figured that out yet but when I do they are going to pay." Johnny said

"Ok so are you dating me to try and make Melina jealous?" Amanda asked

"Kind of, she knows that I didn't cheat on her now because everyone told her that I wasn't but she didn't want to go back out with me at the time so she starting dating Cena and I knew that Cena would hate to see you with me and Melina would hate to see me with you so I was working for the both of us to get what we want." Johnny said

"Johnny, you are the best friend in the whole world you know that I like the way you think." Amanda said

"Good, so you will go along with this?" Johnny asked

"Oh yeah, I will." Amanda said as they got off the plane

--------------------

"I can not believe this." John said

"What?" Melina asked when John got back to his seat

"Johnny and Amanda are dating." John said

"What?" Melina asked

"Yeah I saw them sitting together and when I asked Amanda about it she asked what if she was." John said

"Oh great, I think I'm going to have a little talk with my best friend when we get to the arena tomorrow." Melina said

"Yeah me to." John said as the plane took off

---------------

"Hey girl we heard about the argument with John, what happened?" Lindsey asked when we got to the hotel room

"He saw me with Johnny and he got pissed and said that when Johnny hurts me he is going to be the first person to tell me I told you so." Amanda said

"Oh, a little jealous is he." Michelle said

"I would say a lot jealous and by the way this whole thing with Johnny and I is a game.' Amanda said

"What?" Michelle and Lindsey said at the same time

"We are trying to make John and Melina so Jealous that they come crawling back to us so that we can rub it in there faces." Amanda said

"I like that plan." Michelle said

"Yeah we better go we have a photo shoot to do in a couple of hours." Lindsey said

"Ok." The girls said as they went to the arena

Well here is my next chapter I hope you like it. As always please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Women's locker room

"Hey Amanda can I ask you something?" Melina asked when she walked into the room

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Amanda asked

"Are you really dating Johnny?" Melina asked

"Yeah I am why do you ask, your not mad are you?" Amanda asked

"Actually yeah I am he is my ex why are you dating him?" Melina asked

"Because I like him and he asked me out." Amanda said

"But I'm your best friend and he is my ex." Melina said

"Yeah and you're my best friend and your dating my ex so why does it piss you off that I'm dating Johnny I didn't get pissed that you are dating John?" Amanda asked

"It's different with me and John." Melina said

"How is it different he is my ex you know I still have feelings for him I mean everyone knows that and yet you expected me to not be mad about it and I'm not so why are you getting all worked up about it?" Amanda asked

"Never mind you won't listen to me." Melina said walking out of the room

-------------

"Hey can I ask you something?" John said when he saw Johnny in the hallway

"Hey shoot." Johnny said

"Why the hell are you dating Amanda?" John asked

"Because I like her what's the big deal?" Johnny asked

"She is my ex I was going to ask her to marry me." John said

"But you left her on her knees crying because you believed her brother over her." Johnny said

"That is none of your business." John said

"Actually considering you two would be married now if you had believed her I think it kind of is. Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Johnny asked

"She is my ex." John said

"Yeah and your dating mine so what's the problem with me dating yours?" Johnny asked

"Melina left you because you cheated on her Amanda and I are different." John said

"And how is that I never cheated on Melina and she knows that she just hasn't come back and I think it is the exact same with you and Amanda." Johnny said

"Whatever." John said as he left

-----------

"Hey Amanda have you talked to Melina yet?" Johnny asked

"Yeah she came to yell at me for dating you.' Amanda said

"Yeah John did the same to me. Did Melina tell you to stay away from me?" Johnny asked

"No did John?" Amanda asked

"Yeah he did actually and tried to tell me that the situation between Melina and I was different from the situation between you and John." Johnny said

'Oh whatever." Amanda said

"Oh that's just lovely; I thought I told you to stay away from Amanda." John said

"And yet here you stand with Melina." Johnny said

"Hey Amanda…" Lindsey said walking up

"What is it Lindsey?" Amanda asked

"Vince needs to see you right away." Lindsey said

"Ok." Amanda said getting up and walking with Lindsey

"What does Vince need me for?" Amanda asked when they were away from ear shot

"He doesn't I just thought that maybe you needed out of there I walked in and I saw the tension." Lindsey said

"I knew you were my best friend for a reason." Amanda said

"So I take it you now want John back for yourself?" Lindsey asked

"In more ways than one." Amanda said

"Well maybe you should tell him that." Lindsey said

"How can I tell him that, he is with Melina." Amanda said

"By the way they are acting I think they may be doing the same thing as you and Johnny are." Lindsey said

"OK so how do you want me to tell him?" Amanda asked

"Maybe you should just tell him or think of something really creative." Lindsey said

"Ok when should I do this?" Amanda asked

"When you think the time is right." Lindsey said

"Ok I may just do that." Amanda said

"Good here comes Johnny." Lindsey said

"Hey they finally left me alone are you ok?' Johnny asked

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" Amanda asked

"Yeah I'm good they left right after you did." Johnny said

"That's good." Amanda said

----------

"SO what do you want to do know John?" Melina asked

"Honestly I don't know." John said

"I know that we are only doing this to make them jealous but is there anyway that we can try something a little more hands on to get them back?" Melina asked

"What do you suggest." John asked

"I don't know yet but I will think of something before the night is out." Melina said

"Ok let me know as soon as you think of something." John said

"I will." Melina said

----------

"Hey darlin', you ok." Mark asked when he walked into Amanda's locker room

"No daddy, I'm not. I can't take this anymore I know I have been trying to stay mad at John but now that he is with Melina all I want is John back." Amanda said

"I'm sorry darlin' maybe you should tell him that." Mark said

"I know Lindsey told me the same thing but he is always with Melina I have no way of getting him by himself." Amanda said

"Darlin' you let me and your brother handle that." Mark said

"Ok daddy." Amanda said when Mark walked out of the locker room

-----------

"Hey I need to talk to you." Mark said

"What is it?" John asked

"Do you love my daughter?" Mark asked

"More than anything in the world, why?" John asked

"Then why are you with Melina?" Mark asked

"I'm not really with her we are trying to make Amanda and Johnny jealous so we can get them back." John said

"Well then you need to go talk to Amanda because she is going crazy she is so in love with you that she can't stand seeing you with Melina please go talk to her." Mark said

"Ok I'll go right now." John said walking out of the door

-----------

"Hey your dad said you needed to talk to me." John said

"Oh yeah I do." Amanda said

"Ok what is it?" John asked

"Ok, I don't really know how to say this but here it is." Amanda said as she walked up to John and kissed him

Well here is my next chapter I really hope you like I am working on putting John and Amanda back together. Please Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

John broke the kiss after a couple of seconds.

"What was that?" John asked

"That was me telling you I'm sorry that I didn't take you back when I should have. That was me telling you that I love you more than anything in this world and I want nothing more than to be with you." Amanda said

"Are you serious?" John asked

"No John I'm not I just fucking kissed you for no apparent reason." Amanda said

"Ok your serious but I don't know if I can do this right now." John said

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked

"I'm dating Melina. I can't just up and leave her." John said walking out of Amanda's locker room and walking straight into Melina

"Hey I have a plan." John said

"What?" Melina asked

"Come on I'll tell you." John said

----------

"Well what happened?" Lindsey asked when she and Michelle walked in

"He said he can't just up and leave Melina." Amanda said sitting down and crying

"What, I'm going to kick his ass." Lindsey said

"No just leave it alone. I give up." Amanda said

"Oh no you don't, you will have him back, we will make sure of it." Michelle said

"And just how are you going to do that?" Amanda asked

"Hold on, we are going to go get Johnny." Lindsey said

"OK." Amanda said as Michelle and Lindsey walked out of the room

-----------

"Ok so what's the plan?" Melina asked

"Ok I know that Amanda still loves me and she wants me back because she just told me that she did and she kissed me so what we are going to do is continue to go out to see if she will go back to Johnny and let her fight with her jealousy the way she has made me do it." John said

"But isn't that going to kill you to, I mean that is what you wanted isn't it to get her to come to you and tell you that she wanted you?" Melina asked

"Yeah it's going to kill me but payback is so much better than just getting what I want." John said

"But what if you can't keep it up?" Melina said

"I haven't thought about that but I'll be ok." Amanda said

"Whatever you say John." Melina said

----------

"Hey your going to love this." Lindsey said as she Michelle and Johnny walked back into Amanda's locker room

"What am I going to love?" Amanda asked

"We overheard John and Melina talking when we were coming back." Michelle said

"And?" Amanda asked

"They are doing the same thing you and I were doing, trying to make us jealous and now that John knows you want him back he is going to play this out he said to see if you and I get back together so that he can torture you the way that you have tortured him." Johnny said

"Well wouldn't that be torturing him to I mean everyone knows that the only real thing he wants is me." Amanda said

"That is actually the same thing Melina asked him and he said that he should be ok." Lindsey said

"Well then Johnny do you want to give him a taste of his own medicine?" Amanda asked

"What do you have in mind?" Johnny asked

"How about the two of us act like we are going back out and make it look like I am so pissed at him that his plan isn't working and see if he comes running to me." Amanda asked

"I like the sound of that plan." Johnny said

"What plan?" Someone asked from behind

"Randy." Everyone said as they turned around

"What plan I want in." Randy said

"Your best friends with John why do you want in?" Johnny asked

"I'm best friends with you to and I want in because all John talks about is Amanda and if he was with her I wouldn't have to listen to it anymore." Randy said

"Ok then Randy what do you think we should do?" Johnny asked

"I think we can get him to come running back tonight." Randy said

"And how are we going to do that?" Amanda asked

"You two get a hotel room together right next to John's and make it sound like you guys are having sex and see if he will change his mind about his plan." Randy said

"That may actually work." Lindsey said

"Are you sure it may just drive him and Melina to actually do it." Michelle said

"Well then he will lose Amanda forever but with as much as he loves her I highly doubt that he will do that." Randy said

"And he probably thinks the same of me and if he thinks we are doing that I may lose him forever." Amanda said

"Ok we'll think of something." Johnny said

"Ok, but I need a drink, I'll be back." Amanda said

"Ok." Everyone said as Amanda went down to get a bottle of water,

"Hey Amanda." Someone said from behind her

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Amanda asked

"I came to see you." Mike said

"Why?" Amanda asked

"Because you are my girlfriend and I wanted to." Mike said

"But we haven't dated for 8 years." Amanda said

"We never broke up and now I have come back for you." Mike said grabbing Amanda by the arm and yanking her forward

------------

"John what if she does get back with Johnny and they sleep together?" Melina asked

"They won't and if they do get back together they may actually try and make it sound like they are to try and get a rouse out of me." John said

"I hope your right." Melina said

"Yeah me to. I need to get something to drink I will be back." John said as we walked to catering when he got to the door he heard voices and one sounded very scared so he looked in the room and saw Amanda being backed into a corner by the guy that John actually saved her from 8 years ago.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I wanted to." Mike said

"But we haven't dated for 8 years." Amanda said

"We never broke up and now I have come back for you." Mike said grabbing Amanda by the arm

"Well to bad your not going to get her." John said grabbing Mike by the throat

"What you two aren't dating anymore you left her on her knees in the middle of the sidewalk crying because you were to stupid to believe that she didn't cheat on you." Mike said

"Yeah well I'm paying the ultimate price for that mistake but I still won't let you touch her in anyway." John said

"And just how are you going to stop me?" Mike asked

"With them." John said pointing to the crowed of wrestlers that had showed up while they were arguing

"Whatever. I'll be back this is defiantly not over." Mike said leaving as Amanda hugged John

"Thank you John I was so scared." Amanda said crying

"Your welcome I won't let him hurt you." John said

"How do you plan on doing that you can't be with me 24/7?" Amanda asked

"Oh yes I can." John said

"I don't think your girlfriend will like that." Amanda said

"Melina and I were never going out we were just trying to make you and Johnny jealous." John said

"But I thought that you were going out with her because when I told you I loved you, you said you were going to stay with her." Amanda said

"I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine but when I saw Mike I couldn't do it I told you 8 years ago I would protect you from him and I will." John said

"Does that mean that you are going to quit this charade and go back out with each other?" Melina asked

"If she will have me yes." John said

"You know I will." Amanda said as everyone starts yelling and clapping

"It's about damn time." Mark said

"Hi daddy." Amanda said

"Hi darlin'." Mark said

"Mark, who is going to protect her from Mike when we aren't working or when I have to work and she doesn't?" John asked

"Well you two could move together so that you can protect her and then considering the storyline is the two of you get together anyway, I think she will be protected." Mark said

"But what if she doesn't want to move in with me?" John asked

"I think she does." Mark said

"What do you think?" John asked

"I will defiantly move in with you John." Amanda said

"Yes!" John said as he kissed Amanda passionately.

Well here is my next chapter I hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

3 months later John and Amanda's apartment

"Well you know we haven't heard from Mike since that one day, do you think it is possible that someone hired him to scare us back together?" Amanda asked

"No, no one would be that stupid." John said

"No but someone could want to scare me away so they could have a clear shot at you." Amanda said

"Why do you think that?" John asked

"Because Lindsey told me last night that she overheard Beth talking to someone about wanting me out of the way because she wanted you and she knew that you didn't want anyone else but me?" Amanda said

"Randy told me something like that to he said one of the days when Sam came to visit he was talking to her and they heard her say something about it too." John said

------------

Hey Randy, can I trust you with something." Beth asked

"Yeah what do you want to tell me?" Randy asked

"Can you help me get Amanda out of the picture so I can get John for myself?" Beth asked

"Why you should know by now that John doesn't want anyone but Amanda." Randy said

"I know that but maybe if she isn't in the WWE anymore he will think nothing of her." Beth said

"I don't know about that." Randy said

"Why?" Beth asked

"John and I have been friends for a long time and I don't think he can give up on her just like that?" Randy said

"So your not going to help me are you?" Beth asked

"No I'm not, John and Amanda are my friends and now that they are back together I am not going to split them up." Randy said

"Fine I'll do it myself." Beth said walking out as Randy pulled out his cell phone and called John

"Hey you guys have a problem." Randy said

"And what's that?" John asked

"Beth is trying to find a way to get Amanda out of the WWE so she can have a shot with you, she thinks that if she can get Amanda out of the picture you will forget about her and be with Beth." Randy said

"That's crazy how do you know this?" John asked

"She came and asked me for help." Randy said

"Thanks man." John said

"No problem." Randy said as they hung up

-------------

"That's crazy how do you know this?" John asked as Amanda walked back into the room

"Thanks man." John said as he hung up the phone

"What was that about?" Amanda asked

"Beth apparently went to ask Randy if he will help her get you out of the WWE so Beth can have a shot at me." John said

"I told you she would try something she is the one who brought Mike back and since Randy wouldn't help her I have a feeling she will bring him back again." Amanda said

"Calm down, we will call your dad and your brother and let them know and there will be someone with you at all times from now on." John said

"John I don't think that is going to help, Beth will find a way to get to me I know she will." Amanda said

"It'll be ok, we will have you protected." John said

"I hope so John but I can't just feel safe I know something will happen John it always does." Amanda said

"I know your scared but it will be ok I will not let anything happen to you I promise." John said

"Ok John." Amanda said

---------

"Hey I need your help again." Beth said into the phone

"I need you to get Amanda out of the picture for good this time. I don't care if you don't want to, you will do this for me because if you don't I will go to the cops. Good I thought you would see it my way. Meet me in the park across from my house. Good see you then," Beth said hanging up the phone

---------

"Hey Amanda Candace, Maria, Melina, Lindsey, and Michelle are coming over I have to go out for a while but the girls will be here and I'm not leaving until they get here." John said

"Where are you going John?" Amanda asked

"I have to run a couple of errands but I won't be long I promise." John said as the door bell rang

"Hey John we're here what is the big emergency that we all have to come over here?" Melina asked

"Don't tell us you're kicking Amanda out because I will have to kick your ass." Maria said

"No that's not it, I have some errands to run and she doesn't feel safe alone so I wanted all of you here so that she will feel safe." John said

"What errands do you have to run that you can't take her with you?" Melina asked

"Fine I'll to you guys but you have to promise not to tell her." John said

"Ok we promise." The girls said as John looked around

"I'm going out with Randy, Mark, and Adam and picking out an engagement ring, I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight." John said

"Ok for that we will stay here with her." Michelle said

"Ok, I'll be back in a few hours." John said

"Ok." The girls said as John left

"Hey girl." Lindsey said as Amanda walked out of the bedroom

"Hey, oh wow he called a lot of you here to babysit me." Amanda said

"Hey it's not called babysitting when we are protecting you from an evil psychotic ex boyfriend it is called protecting." Candace said

"Thank you guys but I still haven't figured out why I couldn't just go with him." Amanda said

"Oh it was somethings that he needed to do by himself." Maria said

"Ok." Amanda said not believing it but leaving it alone anyway

-----------

"Ok what do you want me to do now?" Mike asked not sounding happy about being dragged back into this

"I want you to kidnap her." Beth said

"What are you insane, you think that I'm not going to go to Jail for this to?" Mike asked

"No I'm not insane I want John and this is the only way I could get him for myself." Beth said

"You do know that when I get busted for this I'm taking you down with me." Mike said

"Oh no you're not because if you do I'm going to tell them." Beth said

"Oh yes I am because you can't honestly think that conspiring to kidnap on top of blackmail is going to get you a small sentence. I will get out of going to Jail for good behavior." Mike said

"Fine, Mike you kidnap her or I'll kill the both of you." Beth said

"Fine when do I have to kidnap her?" Mike asked

"Monday before RAW." Beth said

"Fine." Mike said leaving

------------

"So what kind of ring are you looking for John?" Randy asked

"Something I think she will like." John said

"You know coming from you John she will like anything." Mark said

"I know that but I want it to be something she can show off to everyone." John said

"Again she'll show it off because it's from you." Adam said

"Ok what do you guys think about this one?" John asked pointing at a very pretty silver engagement ring with about a 14 karat diamond in the middle with mini diamonds all around the band

"Oh John she'll love it, hell Sam would love it." Randy said

"Oh if I get this is it going to get you into trouble?" John asked

"Yes, yes it is." Randy said

"Ok I'll think I'll get this one." John said as the jeweler walked up and John paid for the ring

-----------

"It sure has taken John a long time to run those Errands." Amanda said

"Well there were a lot of them." Candace said

"Ok cut the crap I didn't believe you guys earlier and I don't believe you guys now what is John really doing?" Amanda asked

"Running Errands." Maria said as the door opened and the she mouthed "thank god" to the other girls

"Hey that was a long time for just a few errands John." Amanda said

"I had to play follow the leader." John said looking at the girls

"Yeah right ok I don't know what you were really doing the girls stuck with the running errands story but I didn't believe it for a second so someone better come clean or your going to have one pissed off girl standing in front of you and I don't think you want that now do you." Amanda said

"Darlin' now that's not fair why would you suspect anything different?" Mark asked

"Oh great they got you and bubby in on it to. Fine you guys don't want to tell me then I'm just going to go to my room and watch TV." Amanda said walking away

------------

"So she didn't believe you guys?" John asked

"No he kept with it though." Candace said

"I'm sorry guys I want to wait until everyone is here though and they still have like a half an hour before they get here." John said

"So we are all going to have to deal with a pissed off Amanda until then?" Melina asked

"Yeah unfortunately we do." John said

---------------

Phone ringing

"Hello." Amanda said

"Amanda." The voice said on the other end

"Yes can I help you?" Amanda asked

"Don't come to RAW on Monday." The voice said and then hung up

"Why?" Amanda asked but had no answer and then hung up the phone and ran out to the living room where everyone was talking

"Guys we have a problem." Amanda said as everyone stopped and turned around

"What's wrong sis?" Adam asked

"I just got a phone call from someone telling me not to go to RAW on Monday." Amanda said

"Why?" Candace asked

"I don't know they hung up before I could ask that." Amanda said

"I'm sure everything will be ok." John said

"I hope so." Amanda said

Well here is my next chapter. I'm hoping that after I get my homework done I will be able to write a few more chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday night

"I don't want to go to work I'm so scared that something is going to happen." Amanda said

"Honey it's ok, It will be ok, nothing is going to happen." John said

"John the person sounded serious please I don't want to go." Amanda said

"Darlin' you have to go." Mark said

"Why this isn't fair to me I am freaked out that something is going to happen." Amanda said

"Ok fine how about since your dad and your brother don't have to be there tonight you can come just for the beginning of the show and then you can come back home with them." John said

"fine since you guys are not going to stop bugging me until I go I guess but I have to leave with Daddy and Adam as soon as the first segment is over and someone has to be with me at all times." Amanda said

"Ok thank you." John said as everyone got into there cars and went to the arena

"Hey can I talk to all of you for a minute?" Beth asked as soon as everyone walked into the room

"Yeah." John said as everyone walked with her

"Wait no Amanda, can you stay here?" Beth said

"If she is staying here then she we're not going to talk to you." John said

"Guys the show is about to start can you guys go to the gorilla position." The camera man said as everyone walked to the gorilla position as the show started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen everyone knows by now that outside of wrestling John Cena and Imagi are dating and have been for a few years now, well tonight John has a question to ask Amanda and he wanted to do it on national television so would John Cena and Imagi whose real name is Amanda Callaway please come to the ring." Vince said as John's music hit and everyone walked out to the ring.

"Amanda now you have been really mad at all of us because we have been keeping a secret from you, well tonight I have got everyone here because I wanted all of your family and friends to be here for this so your mom and family and your friends who aren't in the wrestling business are in the front row for this to. I have loved you since the first day I met you and even after we broke up because of your brother's lie I couldn't stop loving you and now we are back together and I don't want to lose you again so Amanda Marie Callaway, will you marry me?" John asked as everyone got quiet and stared at Amanda.

"YES John I will marry you." Amanda said as the lights went out. When the lights came back on Amanda was gone

* * *

"What the hell?" John yelled as everyone was looking around for Amanda when Beth's music hit

"Well finally I get that bitch gone, she can't marry you if you can't find her." Beth said

"Where the hell did you take my finance?" John yelled

"Oh I didn't take her anywhere my little pet did." Beth said

"Bitch where the hell did you take my daughter?" Mark yelled

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you where she is, I wanted John for myself and now I can have him." Beth said

"Do you honestly think that kidnapping my fiance is going to make me be with you?" John asked

"No but I will make you be with me." Beth said

"Oh no you won't Bitch because unlike you, Amanda not only has friends but she has family and we will beat your ass until you tell us where she is." Candace said

"Whatever I have beat everyone of you girls standing in that ring more than once I really don't think that you are going to beat me now." Beth said

"They have a lot of help this time bitch, where is my sister?" Adam asked

"I'm not telling." Beth said as she walked back to the back

* * *

"I told you not to come to RAW Amanda, why did you come?" Mike asked while Amanda layed in the backseat of his car handcuffed and blindfolded

"It was you that called?" Amanda asked

"Yeah I was trying to protect you from this I didn't want to do it I wanted to be left alone." Mike said

"Did Beth hire you?" Amanda asked

"Not in so many words, I got myself into some trouble and she is using it against me." Mike said

"So she is blackmailing you?" Amanda asked

"Yeah something like that and now I'm going to be in so much more trouble because she threatened to kill both of us if I didn't do this." Mike said

"Oh my god, Mike if you let me go you can tell the cops everything and she go to jail and they'll let you go for good behavior." Amanda said

"I would but she is going to check up on us like every day and I can't get caught." Mike said

* * *

"Then let me call John and my dad or call them like you did me so they can find me please Mike?" Amanda said

"I can't she'll catch me and she'll find out." Mike said

"Please call them on my cell phone they won't know who it was and then leave and I won't say anything about you I pomise." Amanda said

"Ok, when we get to where we are going I will call them and tell them where to find you and then leave your cellphone so they can't find out who it was and you won't say anything?" Mike asked

"Yes I won't say anything and use gloves so you won't leave any fingerprints anywhere." Amanda said

"I will." Mike said as they pulled up to the house and Mike put Amanda into a bedroom and tied her up to make it look real and then he took Amanda's cell and called John

* * *

John sat in his locker room with Amanda's family trying to figure out who took Amanda and where they would have taken her while everyone was talking to the cops and Beth was sitting there in handcuffs when John's cell rang

"Hello. Who is this? Where did you see them take her? Right next door to your house, what's your address? Ok Thank you so much we are on our way. Thank you again bye." John said as everyone looked at him

"She is in the next town over about 15 minutes from here, we need to go and get her like now they said she was handcuffed and blindfolded." John said as he grabbed his keys and took off

"John slow down we're coming to." Mark yelled while everyone was running behind him trying to catch up to him.

"I have to get my fiance before something bad happens to her."John yelled behind him

"John we understand that we want to get there before something happens to her to, look we are at the cars can we go now." Mark said

"Ok." John said as everyone got in the car and drove off with police escorts. At the house.

"Amanda where are you?" John yelled as everyone was running through the house yelling her name unitl finally

"I found her!" Candace yelled as she started to uncuff her as everyone ran into the room

"Did you see who took you?" The first officer asked

"No I didn't but they told me that they were hired to do it by Beth and that she threatened to kill both me and the person who took me if they didn't take me." Amanda said

* * *

"Did you recognise the voice of the person who took you?" The second officer asked

"No I didn't know who it was they didn't sound familiar at all." Amanda said

"Ok we are going to need you to come down to the station and answer some questions." The first officer said

"She was just kidnapped why can't she just go home and sleep it off."Mark asked

"Daddy it's ok I can do it I wasn't gone that long I can handle it." Amanda said

"Are you sure sweetie?" John asked

"Yeah I can do it John." Amanda said

"Ok but I will be there with you, I'm not leaving your side again.' John said

"John you didn't leave my side before remember?" Amanda said

"Ok lets go get this over with." John said as everyone went to the cars and went to the police department and Amanda told the cops everything she had said at the house and then they went home and Amanda went straight to bed and went to sleep.

The next morning

"Hey how you feeling?" John asked when Amanda walked out of the bedroom

"I'm ok I guess." Amanda said

"What do you mean you guess?" John asked

"Well I'm still a little scared that Beth is going to try something again and this time its not going to be so easy to find or help me." Amanda said

"Don't worry about that honey, she is in jail she can't do anything to you. John said

"John, just because Beth is in jail doesn't mean she can't find someone to do something for her." Amanda said

"She won't she won't be that stupid." John said

"John she had me kidnapped and threatened the person that if they didn't do she would kill both of us I think she has already gotten that stupid." Amanda said

"She won't do it again." John said

"I'm glad your confident about it, but I'm not." Amanda said

"Ok, well Vince said that you can take time off of work if you want to." John said

* * *

"John I don't want to be by myself so as long as you are at work I will be to." Amanda said

"I told him you would probably say that so he kept the storyline that we were working with in work but we don't have to work again until next week so we have an entire week off." John said

"Ok as long as you stay with me the whole time and don't let me out of your sight." Amanda said

"I promise you I will not leave your side, you're my top priority." John said

"Ok I'm going to hold you to that John." Amanda said

"Girl we are getting married, my priorities changed the moment you said yes, oh and by the way you are moving your stuff into my room and staying in there and we are using your room as a spare bedroom so your dad and brother can come over and stay with you if I absolutly have to leave." John said

"Ok, I can deal with that." Amanda said

Ok here is my next chapter sorry it took so long I have been really busy lately and haven't had the time to update so hopefully I can update more often now.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my last chapter of this story I am working on a sequal that will tell more of the story of Amanda's Twin as well as some of John and Amanda themselves.**

"Hey darlin' I need to talk to you." Mark said as he and Linda walked into the living room of John and Amanda's apartment

"What is it daddy?" Amanda asked

"Do you remember a few years ago that we told you, you had a twin sister that was adopted because someone told children services that she was abused?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Amanda said as John walked into the room

"What's going on?" John asked

"I'm not really sure, my parents are telling me about my twin sister." Amanda said

"I didn't know you had a twin sister."John said

"Yeah but she was taken away and adopted because someone told Children Service's that she was abused and we haven't seen her since then." Amanda said

"Yeah that's why we are here, she found us, she knows we didn't do anything and she knows her twin sister is getting married and she wants to meet the both of you." Mark said

"Oh wow, where is she?" Amanda asked

"She is going to meet us at the arena on Monday, I told her you were off for the week because of some personal issues so she is going to wait." Mark said

"Oh wow, what's her name?" Amanda asked

"Her name is Sam, she bringing her boyfriend Sean." Mark said

"Ok." Amanda said

"Hey honey, do you want to tell them know since there here?" John asked

"What are you telling us?" Linda asked

"Um we have decided on a date for the wedding." Amanda said

"Oh really, When?" Mark asked

"April 30." Amanda said

"Oh good, we can start making plans after you two meet your sister." Linda said

"Yeah well I have to go start packing for this week." Amanda said

"Ok, we will see you on Monday." Mark said as he and Linda left

Monday night

"So you are meeting your twin sister tonight?" CM Punk asked as we walked into the arena with John, Amanda, and Johnny Hennigan

"So I have one question." Johnny said

"What's that?" Amanda asked

"IF they took your sister away, why didn't they take you and Adam away to? Johnny asked

"Both me and Adam were gone, we were visiting family in Kentucky and they didn't think apparently that mom and dad had more than one kid." Amanda said

"Why wasn't your sister in Kentucky with you?" Punk asked

"Mom and dad didn't want her to go they didn't think she would like being down there with just me and Adam." Amanda said

"Oh ok, so when are you meeting her?"Johnny asked

"I don't know, why?" Amanda asked

"Because we want to meet her to, your hot and your twin sister has to be to." Johnny said

"Yeah I agree with Johnny I would love to meet your twin sister with you." Punk said

"Wow, John did you know that I was so hot that two guys want to meet my twin because she might look like me?" Amanda asked laughing

"Oh yeah, if I wasn't the one marrying you, I probably would want to meet her to." John said

"Oh your so funny." Amanda said

"Hey darlin' come in here for a minute and bring your friends if you want to." Mark said as everyone walked past his locker room. When they walked in they saw a young girl who looked exactly like Amanda with her blue eyes and long brown hair and she was wearing a John Cena shirt and blue jeans.

"Amanda this is your twin sister Samantha Baker." Mark said

"Dad I've told you my name is not Baker it is Calaway." Samantha said

"I'm sorry Amanda, this is your sister Samantha Calaway and these are her friends John Hennigan but we call him Johnny, Phil Brooks who wrestles under the name CM Punk and we just call him Punk, and finally your sister's fiancee John Cena which I see you like in some way." Mark said

"Yeah I've grown up watching wrestling and John was one of the hottest guys in the WWE." Sam said

"Well what do you know, the sister's have the same taste in men." John said

"Yeah well then maybe she will like Johnny and Punk cause them boys are just as hot." Amanda said

"Oh believe me I do I knew John was engaged to my sister and I seen Johnny and Punk a couple of times on the pay-per-views and I always told my brother that I would marry one of the three before John and Amanda were engaged." Sam said

"You know what Sam it's really funny but when I came to the WWE John and I had been broken up for awhile and I had said the same thing but then Johnny was dating one of my friends but then John came around and it took some doing." Amanda said

"Yeah I heard about the kidnapping, is Beth going to leave you guys alone?" Sam asked

"I hope so but she wants John so I don't think so." Amanda said

"I hope so to I just met my twin sister get hurt by some bitch because she can't get a guy that isn't married." Sam said

"Wow I have one more person to help keep Beth away, baby you have so much help stop worring." John said

"John, I'm going to continue to worry because even though I have help doesn't mean that sheis going to stop." Amanda said

"Guy's your match is in 15 minutes Amanda and Adam you two go out first." Sean the stagehand said

"Ok thank you." Adam said

"Well we will be back in a few minutes."Amanda said as she and the guys walked out

RAW

"Well guys as we have seen for the last few weeks after Imagi's kidnapping that John Cena and Imagi are together and they are engaged but lets see what Edge has to say about that." J.R. said as Edge's music hit

"Hey J.R. I'm pretty sure that Edge isn't going to be happy about this at all." King said

"Yeah well the look on his face says it all. He is not happy King." J.R. said

"I don't know what is exactly going on here but I want answers and I want them know." Edge said

"What the hell are you talking about Edge?" Imagi asked

"What the hell is going on with you and Cena?" Edge asked

"Well bubby, I'm pretty sure that you know what's going on." Imagi said flashing the ring she was wearing

"Sis, you are not allowed to marry Cena, I will not allow it." Edge said

"The last I checked I was a big girl and I can do what I want, when I want and you can't say anything about it." Amanda said

"Actually sis, I can because I'm your older brother." Edge said as John's music hit

"Actually Edge, your beautiful sister can do whatever she wants to do , she is 27 years old." John said getting into the ring

"This doesn't concern you Cena, this is between my sister and I." Edge said

"Actually Edge, considering you've seen the ring on her finger which I happened to put there kindo f means that it is my business to." John said

"No it doesn't." Edge said

"Fine let's settle this then, At Judgment day for your sister's managerial services." John said

"Fine, your own, and when I beat you, you stay away from my sister." Adam said

"Whatever you say Edge, but I'm going to beat you and then I'm going to marry your sister right here on RAW the very next night just to rub it in your face." John said as he walked back into the locker room and Edge and Imagi followed

"Well that went well King." J.R. said

"Oh yeah Edge is so happy about John and Imagi." King said

"Oh yeah he seems so thrilled for his baby sister." J.R. said

After the show

"Wow you guys are good, I wish I could be the center of attention like that." Sam said

"Sis if you want in the WWE I'm sure we can work something out." Mark said

"Yeah they can always find something for new women." Adam said

"And being Amanda's twin will probably help a lot to." John said

"Yeah if you want to I will talk to Vince at the wedding." Mark said

"Yeah if you want to talk to him go ahead I would love to have a job working with my family." Sam said

"Good." Mark said

"Know that you two are getting married the week after the pay-per-view now on TV but what are you going to do since you are getting married before that in real life." Adam asked

"I don't know." John said

"I'll probably have to take the band off and then since we know John is going to win just put it back on on RAW." Amanda said

"Actually you are just going to wear it because you are going to get married before RAW so that Adam can't stop it." Stephanie said

"Oh well ok then." John said

"Are you guys still coming to the wedding?" Mark asked

"Of course we are, we can't wait to see our girl marry the man of her dreams." Stephanie said

"Yeah the girls and I are stealing her tonight so she can go out and celebrate her last night of freedom." Lindsey said

"Sam you are more than welcome to come to I'm sure your going to be at the wedding." Michelle said

"Yeah I'll be there and yes I'll go to." Sam said

"Awsome, come on Amanda we are going to have fun." Stephanie as the girls left.

At the club

"Hey we've got one who is getting married tomorrow can we get a shot for the bar on me." Candace said

"You got it, which one is getting married?" the bartender asked

"This one here is." Michelle said pointing at Amanda

"Well congradulations here is a shot on the house." The bartender said

After about 3 hours at the club drinking the girls went back to the hotel and went to Candace's room which was right next door to Adam's room where it was so loud that the girls started pounding on the walls yelling at them to be quiet. The girls tried to watch a movie but the guys were still being so loud that finally the girls walked over to the room and knocked on the door when Punk answered the door

"Sam, Candace, Amanda, what are you doing here?" Punk asked as the guys stood around John so Amanda couldn't see him

"You guys are being loud we can't hear a movie." Candace said

"Sorry, We'll be quiet." Punk said

"Thank you." Candace said as the girls walked away

The next day in the church dressing room

"Hey we have a problem." Michelle said

"What 's wrong?" Amanda asked

"Mickie can't make it to the wedding she is in the hospital with her mother who was in a car wreck." Michelle said

"Oh god, go get Sam while I call Mickie." Amanda said

"Ok, I'll be back." Michelle said as she walked out

"Hey Mickie, what isgoing on? Oh I hope she is ok, let me know what happens. Ok thank you. Bye." Amanda said hanging up the phone

"Hey what's going on?" Sam asked as she and Linda walked into the room

"One of the bride's maids mom was in a car crash and can't make it, can you fill in for her please Sam?" Amanda asked

"Yes of course I'll fill in." Sam said

"Ok you are walking down the aisle with Johnny cause one of John's brother's couldn't make it." Amanda said

"Ok." Sam said as someone knocked on the door

"Yeah?" Linda asked opening the door

"The wedding is about to start we need the bride's maids out here." Sean said

"Thanks Sean." Linda said

"Wow, Amanda, you look great, John is going to hit the floor." Sean said

"Thanks boog, I knew you were my favorite of John's brothers." Amanda said as everyone walked out and Mark walked in

"Wow darlin, you look great." Mark said with tears in his eyes

"Thanks daddy. I see the tears in your eyes." Amanda said starting to cry herself

"Girl don't you start crying your going to ruin your make up." Mark said

"Sorry daddy but seeing you crying is making me cry." Amanda said

"It's ok darlin' but we have to go, you have to become Mrs. John Cena." Mark said as the walked out and they started playing the wedding song as Amanda walked down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man, John Cena, and this woman, Amanda Callaway, in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. You ask what is this love we here affirm, and I answer, it is a covenant you make, one with the other, a covenant born of commitment to each other's well being and growth and commitment to your relationship itself, allowing it the possibility of change and of growth.  
Amanda , will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The Minister said

"I will." Amanda said starting to cry again

"John, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The Minister asked

"I will." John said

"You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other." The minister said

"I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." John said putting the ring on Amanda's finger.

"I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." Amanda said placing the ring on John's fingers and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"John and Amanda you have now affirmed before your families and friends your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years before you, may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future. May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain, toil, and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that laughter is the medicine of God. Now that John and Amanda have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen." The minister said as the wedding finished and Amanda and John went out to the limo to go to the reception.

In the limo

"wow, you look so beautiful in that dress." John said

"Thank you, you look really good in a tuxedo to." Amanda said as she took off her shoes

"What are you doing?" John asked

"Taking my shoes off until we get there, they were hurting my feet." Amanda said

"Oh ok." John said as the limo pulled to a stop

"We are here." The limo driver said

"ok give us a minute my wife has to put her shoes back on." John said

"You know husband, I like the sound of being called your wife." Amanda said

"And I like the sound of being called your husband." John said as they got out of the limo and walked into O'gradys

"Let me be the one to introduce Mr. and Mrs' John Cena." Mark yelled as everyone turned and looked at them

"Man I always wanted to have a bar full of people stairing at me." Amanda said laughing

"Now that the happy couple has graced us with there presence we shall have them dance to there first dance and then have the father daughter dance and then we are going to party." Mark said as they started playing Blake Shelton's home and Amanda and John danced to it and then they played My little Girl by Tim McGraw and then they partied for the rest of the night.

**Well here is my last chapter. I am working on another one about Samantha and it will have some of John and Amanda in it so we can find out what is going on with them and see what awaits Sam now that she has joined the family. Please read and review.**


End file.
